


Can I take You (to Pizza Pizza) with Me?

by pnt_boi



Category: Scott Pilgrim - Fandom
Genre: "He's Intense", First Meeting, M/M, Sort of Dumb, club, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pnt_boi/pseuds/pnt_boi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What's your name, guy?"</p><p>Or the (really short) story of how Wallace Wells meets Mobile-the-Psychic at a bar/club/thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I take You (to Pizza Pizza) with Me?

“What’s your name, guy?”  
  
All Wallace Wells receives is a cold, deadly stare from the martini-sipping, glasses-wearing man that stands before him. By no means is this man _interested_ in Wallace, but, to be fair, he’s pretty damn drunk and the guy is pretty damn cute, so it’s worth a shot to Wallace’s intoxicated mind. (Besides, the guy is wearing glasses.) ( _Glasses_.)  
  
“Does it matter? All you want is a one-night-stand with me. Probably in you roommate’s bed -- if he even _has_ his own bed, which I get the weird feeling he _doesn’t_ \-- and you’re so wasted, you’ll just pass out halfway through. And then I’ll be embarrassed and it’ll just be a big mess and there really aren’t enough hours in the day for me to waste the night doing _that_.”  
  
“Whoa,” Wallace slurs, his lips curving downwards. He figures the guy is right, and that might be exactly what will happen, so he asks, “Are you, like, psychic or something?”  
  
“Yes,” is all the man says before downing the remainder of his martini and lifting an eyebrow at Wallace. They don’t say anything for a moment, letting the thumping club music fill the air between them. It’s only slightly uncomfortable. Then, all of a sudden, Wallace has an idea.  
  
“We could cuddle!”  
  
The guy frowns when he sees Wallace’s grin. “Cuddle? Is that supposed to be some sort of innuendo, or… ?”  
  
“No. I mean, unless you _want it_ to-”  
  
“No. I don’t.”  
  
“So will you?”  
  
“Cuddle?” Wallace nods eagerly and vehemently, grinning a little too much to fit his face. The guy somehow finds a way to smile and frown at the same time, and that only makes Wallace happier. “Why not?” the guy breathes out. The frown part of his smile-frown eases up a little.  
  
Wallace takes a swig of someone else’s water because, yeah, he’s almost to the point of being sloppy-drunk, which is not at all attractive. “What’s your name, anyway?” Wallace asks, his words blending together. The man manages to decipher them responding simply, with a,  
  
“Mobile. Yours?”  
  
“Wallace… Wells. Wallace Wells. Hey, wanna go to Pizza Pizza before we cuddle? They, uh… have pizza.”  
  
Mobile shrugs, distractedly chewing on an olive and shoving his empty glass further onto the counter. “I have a feeling this is going to be the start of something really, really dysfunctional, Wallace Wells. And I'm not entirely sure I'll mind it this time around.” Wallace doesn’t know what that’s supposed to mean, so he takes another drink of water, figuring he’s just not sober enough to understand.  
  
Other Scott (who has been behind Mobile the entire time) pokes his head up from behind Mobile, catches Wallace’s eye, and hisses, “He’s ** _intense_** ,” when Mobile turns back around to eat another olive. Wallace ignores him.  
  
“So… is that a no to Pizza Pizza?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you actually managed to read this whole story without your IQ dropping, congratulations. If I had a sticker, I would give one to you (too bad I don't).  
> This was super short, but this might be the only solution to my going-on-3-month-long bout of writer's block.  
> So............
> 
> Thanks for reading and maybe will you please leave a comment/kudos? (come on guys, I'm desperate)


End file.
